koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Geten no Hana Yumeakari Drama CD Azuchi Gakuen Sweets Bu ~Buin Kanyuu no Maki~
Geten no Hana Yumeakari Drama CD Azuchi Gakuen Sweets Bu ~Buin Kanyuu no Maki~ (下天の華　夢灯りドラマCD　安土学園スイーツ部～部員勧誘の巻～, roughly translated as "Flower of the Human World Dream Light Drama CD Azuchi Academy Sweets Club ~Member Scouting Volume~") is the CD exclusive to the Treasure Box edition of Geten no Hana Yumeakari. Its story is a parody set within a contemporary Japanese high school, Azuchi Academy. Every major character has an altered background to fit with the setting: *Hotaru Fujibayashi - 1st year transfer student. Poses as Mitsuhide's younger sister "Kikyou Akechi" but she's really a kunoichi hired by Mitsuhide. *Nobunaga Oda - 3rd year student. Principal's eldest son, president of the student council. Sports a custom red school uniform. President of the Sweets Club. *Mitsuhide Akechi - school physician. Sweets Club staff supervisor. Wants Hotaru to investigate the strange incidents that have been taking place in the school. *Hideyoshi Hashiba - 2nd year student. Looks up to Nobunaga. Self conscious about his short height. Loves to see women happy. *Ieyasu Tokugawa - 1st year student. Nicknamed "Fairy of the Courtyard". Deathly afraid of girls, likes to talk to his avian friends. *Ranmaru Mori - 1st year student. Nicknamed "Watchdog of School Regulations". Member of the Kendo Club. Insufferable to others. *Naomitsu Momoji - disciplinary teacher. Nice and offers good advice but student body keeps their distance from him due to his appearance. *Nobuyuki Oda - 2nd year student. Principal's son, Nobunaga's younger brother. Smiles and is polite to everyone. Seems to have a trauma with breezes. *Kanbei Kuroda - 1st year student. Quiet and distant. A mystery to the student body. *Hanbei Takenaka - 1st year student. Cute and sociable. 90% of his physical education is study by observation. The CD booklet includes each character's favorite food, expanded character descriptions, and individual close ups of their alternate world portraits drawn by Kuku Hayate. Larger group pictures of the cast can be seen in the Treasure Box's portrait book. Cast (in order of first appearance) *Masaya Matsukaze - Nobunaga Oda *Kenji Nojima - Mitsuhide Akechi *Showtaro Morikubo - Hideyoshi Hashiba *Kensho Ono - Ieyasu Tokugawa *Kazuyuki Okitsu - Kanbei Kuroda *Tetsuya Kakihara - Hanbei Takenaka *Nobunaga Shimazaki - Ranmaru Mori *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Naomitsu Momoji *Hiroshi Okamoto - Nobuyuki Oda Summary Sweets Bu Katsudou Shonichi ~Ikinari Sonzoku no Kiken~ "First Day of the Sweets Club Activities ~Already in a State of Crisis~" Kikyou knocks on the door for the student council and is permitted entry by Nobunaga. He welcomes her to "his castle". Mitsuhide greets his clueless sister. The physician offers to brew tea for them, taking Kikyou aside to remind her of her true purpose for being at the school. He notes that nothing odd has happened yet but urges her to be weary. Kikyou brings Nobunaga his cup of tea and sits down. Nobunaga hands her a document and tells her to write her name on it. Mitsuhide praises her for signing it. The club president elaborates that it is the member registry for the Sweets Club. They need five members to establish it before the end of the day and they only have three names. Mitsuhide is surprised to hear another person besides Kikyou has joined. Hideyoshi then barges in to deliver the custard that Nobunaga had sent him to get, the last one on the shelf. Nobunaga is pleased and roughly introduces him to Kikyou. The 2nd year gushes over her, stating she is more beautiful than the rumors have said about her. Her older brother lightly threatens him to keep his distance from Kikyou. Mitsuhide then asks why a everyman like Hideyoshi joined the club. While Hideyoshi insists he would join any club with Nobunaga, the president retorts that he was in the moment he heard the cute transfer student was joining. Tired of their banter, Nobunaga changes the topic to searching for other club members. Hideyoshi responds he has found a promising candidate who is always seen alone in the school courtyard. Amused, Nobunaga gets up from his chair and tells everyone to come with him. Kotori-san, Engei ga Shitaidesu "Little Bird, I Want to do Some Gardening" Ieyasu says good morning to a chirping bird while watering the flowers in the courtyard, promising to feed it once he is done. Nobunaga and company enter, their leader surmising that his prediction of the "fairy" was right. He introduces Ieyasu to the others as his childhood friend and invites him to join him for a chat. Ieyasu inches closer and tries to run away once he sees Kikyou. Nobunaga catches him before he bolts and an embarrassed Ieyasu apologizes for his rudeness towards her. Setting aside his agenda, Nobunaga tells Ieyasu to brew some tea as an apology to Kikyou and orders Hideyoshi to get them something that goes well with tea. Mitsuhide injects that they had tea earlier, but the president is confident that his friend's tea will be worth it. The waiting party sit at the terrace in the courtyard when Hideyoshi comes back with cake for everyone. He gives a special cupcake to Kikyou, much to Mitsuhide's exasperation. Ieyasu serves his personal brew of chamomile tea moments later. While everyone enjoys its gentle fragrance and taste, Hideyoshi asks Ieyasu his reasons for tending to the courtyard. Ieyasu answers that he wanted to enter the Gardening Club but there were two problems: he kept bumping his head against the greenhouse's entrance and it is filled with girls. He withdrew to avoid being a burden to others. Nobunaga muses that his friend's delicious tea makes him a worthy addition to his club. He nudges his friend to become friendly with Kikyou, hoping that time spent with her will help him conquer his fear of women. Ieyasu sheepishly agrees. One member remains for the club's completion. Monokage no Futari "Duo in The Shadows" Moments after the Sweets Club leave the courtyard, Kanbei shuffles through the bushes to keep gazing at Kikyou. Hanbei cheerfully hops in to learn the object of his friend's interest. Kanbei immediately gushes over Kikyou, dramatically declaring her to be his destined lover. Hanbei scoffs at his gibberish and moans that he hasn't changed since middle school. Changing topics, Hanbei inquires about which club to join. Kanbei suggests the Sweets Club but his friend declines; even if Hideyoshi is in it, the mood the club sets doesn't suit him. Instead, he hands his friend an ad for another club. He chirps that its assertiveness looks funner to him. VS. Kousoku no Banken "VS. The Watchdog of School Regulations" Time is running out as the afternoon bell chimes in the school hallways. The Sweets Club wonders how they'll find their last member before the day ends when Ranmaru interrupts them. Nobunaga snidely asks if he is a prospective member, yet the youth scoffs he already has a club. He formally introduces himself before proceeding to nitpick about each member's decorum. While he rants about their minor misdemeanors, Hideyoshi mumbles that Ranmaru must be the rumored student who is a stickler for rules, a rarity in their day and age. Nobunaga is entertained by his stubbornness and audacity. Ranmaru first singles out Nobunaga for his glaring red uniform and cape, a glaring violation to the school's dress code; the president is proud of it and asks if his junior classmate wants one. Nobunaga's passive reaction causes Ranmaru to chastise Mitsuhide for not keeping the students in check. Mitsuhide flatly tells him that it isn't in his job description to do so, although he does remember about a member of the faculty who should be doing it. The first year student then chooses to criticize Hideyoshi for his golden-tinted accessories and golden sports jersey. Hideyoshi boasts about his handmade craft and offers to teach Ranmaru sometime. The youth pauses to consider the offer for another time before he voices his disapproval for Ieyasu's long bangs and hair; he flatly says they should be cut at once as Ieyasu apologizes. He admonishes Kikyou for acting too detached to his presence and tells her that her skirt is too short. Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi make jokes about Ranmaru's perverted adolescence which stops his sermon with his embarrassed denial. After the boy regains his wits, Nobunaga makes two proud declarations he dubs Azuchi Academy School Regulations Articles 92 and 93: Ranmaru Mori must join the Sweets Club (92) at once (93). Ranmaru loudly protests yet regrets his inability to disobey the rules, even ones which he feels are unjust. Nobunaga loses his jest upon hearing this and approaches the defeated Ranmaru with earnest advice. Life isn't dictated by laws; exposing himself to the vast world of sweets will open his mind to greater horizons. They can join their hearts and rise to the peak of dessert paradise together. Though he admits to his confusion, Ranmaru is so moved by Nobunaga's charisma that he instantly idolizes him. He loses his grip on reality when he raves that Nobunaga shall be the one who will rule the world. Mitsuhide retorts that he would be worried about Ranmaru's future if he cared. Five members means a complete club so the Sweets Club decide to celebrate back at the student council room. Kikyou stops in her tracks and Mitsuhide notices. He realizes she is thinking about her mission and offers faint praise for her smooth infiltration into the school. Nothing may have happened today yet he warns her to remain vigilant. He looks forward to continue working with his "little bird". Haran no Makuake "The Beginning of Trouble" At another side of the campus, Momoji swiftly arrives into a room and gives Nobuyuki his reconnaissance report. Nobuyuki accepts the Sweets Club's completion when he feels a cold breeze. Lost in his thoughts of a past incident, he melodramatically rants that he must answer his remnant feelings for that day. Momoji swiftly shuts the window and apologizes for failing to notice it. He continues that he ordered this room to have thicker glass which were specifically designed to silence any wind current. Nobuyuki is impressed with his quick handiwork. Momoji continues that their flyers have attracted two new students who are currently waiting for Nobuyuki in the hallway. Nobuyuki permits their entry and greets the newcomers to the Traditional Japanese Food Research Club. Hanbei and Kanbei introduce themselves to the club president and state their respective interests in the cuisine or research. Approving their character with good cheer, Nobuyuki reveals to the audience that his club is now complete. Rekka and Shigure had registered earlier and Momoji is his staff supervisor. He schemes to compete with the Sweets Club for dominance of the school to end an unspoken grudge he has for his brother. Category:Dramas